


Heroes of Infinity

by Agent_Ghostwolf



Series: Heroes of Light [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Secret Alliance, Slow To Update, Update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Ghostwolf/pseuds/Agent_Ghostwolf
Summary: Being awoken from a few centuries long of slumber, Dominic Nazari finds himself thrown into the fray between Light and Dark. In order to stay on the right path he needs a Fireteam, and he needs to find one fast after a certain incident leaves him doubting himself and his newfound powers. Sacrifices are made, whether he is ready for them or not.





	1. Prologue

Taking a life is never easy, no matter how many times you must do it or the amount of praise you get by your superiors the moment they find out that you took down an enemy of the Light. What made it easy for Dominic Nazari was the simple chant his Ghost, Amirah, told him just hours after his resurrection centuries ago.

_ “I know it may not be the best course of action to do,” Amirah began, gold optic staring down upon the lifeless body of an Eliksni Vandal, white star-shaped shell scrunched up in disgust the moment an arm twitched before turning towards the man frozen in place. Her shell eased out, her own version of concern the moment she moved her shell into the man’s field of view, forcing him to look away from his blue stained hands. “It was either you or him,” she cooed, the helmet that she barely scrapped together with the materials around her disappearing in a flurry of white and blue pixels. _

__ _ Dominic’s golden eyes were wide, curly black hair frizzing in every direction from the removal of his helmet, olive skin blanched from the shock. “But I just took his  _ life _ ,” he rasped out, voice moderately even with a slight rumble from misuse of countless years being dead. “I’m not exactly easy with that…” _

__ _ “And I’m not blaming you for not,” Amirah responded, voice ever so soft despite being a machine hovering just above his shaking, blood soaked hands. “I am actually glad for the fact that at least I have brought you back as human as possible after so many years.” _

__ _ His eyes finally released the lock on his hands and focused on the Ghost,  _ his  _ Ghost. “Are you even sure that I can do this whole  _ hero  _ thing? The reason why I was brought back to life?” _

__ _ Silence stretched on for a minute between the two. The sounds of bugs buzzing, birds singing, and the hiss of grass and twigs melting under the acid-like blue blood from the Vandal accompanied the silence, though the tense air between Ghost and Risen was thick. _

__ _ “The fact that I brought back someone with emotions and not something that will kill without mercy is relief to me,” Amirah finally began, floating away from Dominic’s hands as he allowed them to drift to his sides and hovered over the Vandal’s body, gold optic scanning the creature carefully. “Just have the mindset that when you kill one Fallen think of the person or people you will save from its hands. Who knows how many Ghosts, civilians, or Risen like you it has killed in the past before you brought it down. Who knows how many Ghosts, civilians, or Risen like you would it have killed if you had not.” _

__ _ Dominic was silent, words caught in his throat as his brain soaked in her words like a lifeline. Taking in a deep breath he allowed the sigh of acceptance slip through his lips and a smile quirked at the corners. “Thank you.” _

__ _ “For what?” Amirah spun around, blinking her optic once and cut the scan short. _

__ _ “For being my Ghost?” _

__ It felt like eons since his resurrection yet he carried her words in his heart, never once felt guilt with each target he took down, silent or through force. With the Fallen he understood their pain, their desperation to save their Houses was something that he could respect, until they decided to loot camps, slaughter helpless people, and steal supplies vital for the City. The Cabal were another thing, ruthless creatures only seeking power for themselves and have no qualms of taking down anything that would get in their way. Dominic read reports, as much as he could given the fact of how often he found himself in the wilds, that the Cabal have blown planets to nothing simply for the fact that they were in their way. Vex wanted to terraform everything they could touch, endless timelines that they could jump through at their fingertips yet never for the good.

But Hive? The Hive were abominations that showed no emotion, claws grasping onto anything that was touched by the Light with shrieks and gnashing teeth. They did not care whether what they were attacking were young or old, weak or strong, only to feed themselves and take down anything that were not their kind.

Dominic felt a cold shiver run up his spine on a flashback to an unwelcomed mob of Thrall the moment he took one step too far to the left and found himself in the middle of a breeding ground during one of his scouting missions six years back. He would take on the Vex or even the Fallen over the Hive. His back still itched from a particularly nasty slash from a Thrall’s claw when he was climbing his way out of the cave.

Amirah fazed herself into reality, gold optic scanning the surrounding before turning towards the man. She still had the basic star-shaped shell from centuries ago, but now it was painted and designed for her own personal flare. Painted black all over, purple and blue diamonds of various sizes bloomed outwards from where her eye sat in the middle of the shell, almost similar to pixels, gold speckles catching the glimmer of the afternoon sun just right. “An Exo Titan by the name of Lynx has been requesting a meeting with you,” she began, already pulling up the map of the City with a blue dot blipping on the map. “It is something about the House of Outcasts.”

Dominic sent the Ghost a curious look, face hidden yet still raised an eyebrow for her to continue. “Apparently the Outcasts wish to meet with him, as well as you, for reasons unknown. Lynx believes it to be a trap yet does not want to pass an opportunity with the Fallen given the recent battle of Six Fronts.”

His eyes drifted away from her golden eye, peering around at the scenery around the two. Trees of various kinds melded together to form a perfectly thick canopy, bushes and flowers sprouting from the ground full of colour. Birds fluttered through the branches, ground critters scurried through the fallen leaves and twigs, and insects buzzed through open air. A nearby river gave the forest the eternal serene feeling that all Hunters craved, the fact that they were alone yet not by being surrounded by nature, a feeling that Dominic preferred over the City.

He stood up from where he sat upon a large grey boulder, smoothed from time and weather and nodded his head towards Amirah. Not a second later his vision went dark as his Ghost transmatted him to the location of the Exo Titan.


	2. Secret Alliances and Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic meets up with Lynx-17 and finds out that the Exo has some 'friends' he did not tell him about. But the new friends were the least of his concerns when there is the possibility of a second war with the Fallen as well as the Exo Titan swearing allegiance without a second thought. And this is why Hunter's prefer to work alone.

A/N: Thank you so much for the patience and the Kudo's! It has really motivated me and warmed my heart to know that people enjoyed simply one chapter of the story! To clear things up, this story is taking place before Twilight Gap and may stray from Lore just slightly, as there is barely anything to go on aside from speculation on what occurred during the battle and before the time of Destiny 1. I'm trying to keep this story as accurate as possible while also going my own route with my characters. Hopefully by mid Octobre updates should be as promised on time, which will be once per two weeks on Saturday! And because of Florence hitting my state and delaying the few chapters they will be posted in rapid succession! Thanks again!

 

The phase into reality was abrupt. Uneven terrain had the man stumble a few steps forward, thankful that his sniper was on his back instead of in his hands. A quick glance and stroll forward revealed that Dominic was inside a forgotten building, weathered down by rust and the elements. Ivy wrapped itself around brick pillars and metal poles, rust and cobwebs in every tiny nook, the holes in the roof of the building sent sunbeams through to illuminate the area.

Dominic reached over his back and swung his sniper around to his front, barrel pointed towards the ground. “Lynx’s location?” he asked his Ghost, Amirah.

“Just around the corner and to the left at the end of the hallway,” she replied, phasing to his right, disregarding safety protocols despite being deep inside a Fallen nest. She spun towards him the moment he opened his mouth to scold her, “You’ve been trailed by a Vandal for the past minute, and not once has he taken a hit on you,” she began, immediately sensing the swift jolt of panic run through the Hunter. “If we were in any danger you would have been dead a long time ago.”

Dominic sent a half glare towards the Ghost’s way, “Thanks for the heads up…”

“No problem!” Amirah chirped despite the brief hostility she got from the man. “But in all honesty, Lynx is waiting up ahead with a Captain.”

Just what he needed, being followed by a Fallen and being led towards another. He sighed and continued forward, seeing how far he has gotten he would at least like to see how the meeting played out.

Following said directions from Amirah, Dominic found himself looking at an Exo Titan and an Eliksni Captain talking to one another in English. He had no idea whether to feel worried or relief that the Captain could speak a language that he understood, but ultimately decided to make himself known seeing as the two did not turn towards him.

“Lynx-17?” he inquired, voice ringing through the nearly empty building, standing with his sniper still in the same position yet posture ready for any hostile action.

Both Exo and Eliksni craned their necks towards the human, two yellow and multiple blue eyes blinking at him for a moment before the Exo waved a hand towards the two.

“You must be Dominic Nazari, correct?” the Exo, Lynx-17, inquired, standing in place as he watched the man stride over, noticing that he was looking at every nook and cranny for what could be possible ambushes. The Ghost that floated beside the man quickly vanished as well. His voice was a deep baritone, mixed with the robotic static it made his voice sound strong, bold, and held more authority than the Hunter could imagine.

The Hunter nodded his head, the rustic style of an ancient fighter pilot was his set of gear choice, and it fitted well with the man. All that was different was the royal blue cloak that was fluttering behind him, the cloth long enough to reach the back of his knees with a brown cobra decorating the back, a stark contrast from the earthy colours from his gear.

Lynx, upon noticing that the man was not going to talk for the moment, decided to wave a hand forward and glanced towards the Captain in front of him. “Asavek, would you mind telling my friend why we are here while we head in?”

The Captain, Asavek, nodded his head and made the move to walk forward. “My Kell, Tethris, has begun to speculate that there will be another war, much like what you call ‘Six Fronts’.”

Dominic raised an eyebrow at this, but he followed after the two, just a few feet behind Lynx and heard the Vandal from earlier drop down and follow them. “Care to explain why Lynx here and you are buddies? Last I checked the Fallen and what remains of Humanity were at war, especially with what occurred during Six Fronts,” he quickly butted in, though neither party stopped once they reached a downwards sloping tunnel.

Lynx was the one to answer. “Asavek belongs to the House of Outcasts, and their name gives much away,” he began, slowing his stride down enough to walk on Dominic’s left. “The Outcasts were once part of the Houses we know of, either thrown out or abandoned and ultimately came under Tethris’s rule, all of whom take no part in what current Fallen do.”

“Meaning?”

“They do not attack the City, steal supplies, or ally with other Houses. They have actually helped civilians to the City and have infiltrated many Houses we are at war with.”

Dominic nodded his head at this, eyes leaving the back of the Captain’s head and turned towards Lynx’s gold eyes. “But that does not explain how you came into being their ‘buddy’.”

“Asavek was leading a group of injured civilians when a band of Devils attacked, thinking that he was a prisoner,” Lynx began, head swiveling forward towards the Captain. “I was on patrol nearby when I heard the fighting and when I showed up to the scene, you could imagine the surprise when I heard a civilian tell me to not shoot the Captain for he was helping them. So, doing as told and assisting the Captain, Asavek was soon a reoccurring run-in that involved us working together, whether for benefiting his House or our City.”

Asavek made no move to jump into the conversation, only continuing forward before stopping just short of a doorway. “It has been quite some time since we have worked together, but the matters we are about to discuss with Tethris is grave,” he spoke up, the rasp just what Dominic would hear from a Fallen speaking English would sound. Rough, uneven, yet held mischief that all Eliksni held.

All four members walked through, the unnamed Vandal quickly scuttling off to the side and out of sight. The party of now three continued through what looked like a regular campsite; Dregs, Vandals, and even Captains sat and stared at the group, Shanks floated by without a second glance. What nearly sent the Hunter over the edge was a group of five young Eliksni running up to the three and latched onto Lynx’s legs, unperturbed by the fact that the Titan was wearing thick plating around his body, yet they still clambered all over the Exo.

“Lynx is back! Lynx is back!” The group of ‘children’ chirped over and over, squeals of delight ringing from the bunch while the Exo laughed and tried to gently pry them off.

Lynx managed to tear off two of the five from his body, holding each one in his hand as he placed them down. “I’ll come back later, but for now Tethris is needing me.”

A chorus of disappointed whines filled the air, the other three detaching themselves from the Titan and scurried off as quick as they appeared.

Dominic held out a hand towards Lynx, waving back and forth between the Exo and the Eliksni pups in question. The only answer he received was a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders and continued forward as if the interruption never happened. Sighing, Dominic threw back his sniper rifle and followed after the two towards a rather large house, the door hissing shut the moment he stepped through, and the sight before him nearly made him turn around and cancel the arrangement altogether.

One fourteen foot tall Kell stood before the party of three, silent and observing the group, or rather the Hunter when the other two continued forward into the meeting hall.

“It is good to see you again, Tethris,” Lynx spoke out, snapping the Hunter from his momentary daze. “Although I wish it was under slightly better circumstances.”

Dominic followed after the two, unease swimming in his gut. This would be the first, and probably only, time that he stood before a Kell and did not get instantly railed into the ground by being this caught off guard.

Tethris nodded his head, four arms idle at his sides and blinked his four gold eyes. The scarf wrapped around his throat was coloured green and speckled black in what could possibly be oil stains, but Dominic was not going to get close enough to find out. “And who is your friend?” A deep raspy voice came from the Kell, yet not as deep as Lynx.

Dominic decided to cut in this time to introduce himself. “I would not call myself a friend as this is my first time meeting with Lynx,” he quickly corrected, wincing slightly when he noticed how brash his was being. “I’m Dominic Nazari, Hunter Gunslinger of the Last City.”

“I assume you already know who I am,” Tethris added, unperturbed with the was the man acted before him.

“Tethris, Kell of the Outcasts, as well as how you and Lynx know each other. Aside from that, not much else,” he replied, arms crossing over his chest and glanced over towards Lynx. “I was barely given a briefing on what was occurring.”

Lynx gave the Hunter a shrug, “This is why we are having the meeting.”

Dominic rolled his eyes, shoulders rolling with the motion with a scoff. “Smartass,” he grumbled, though his voice was light, and from the chuckle he received he knew that the Exo knew he meant well. He turned his attention towards Tethris, “But I do assume that there is several problems with current Fallen Houses.”

“That is correct,” Tethris answered, moving back to sit down upon the throne behind him. “Asavek’s scouts have reported to us that the Houses of Devils, Winter, Kings, and Wolves are forming an alliance.”

“But I thought the Wolves and the Kings were at war with one another,” Dominic quickly butted in, glancing towards Lynx and Asavek before turning towards Tethris.

“Craask, the Kell under the House of Kings, has been the influencer of this alliance, but by what he promises to the other Houses we do not know. Our scouts can only get so close without raising any suspicions,” Tethris answered, still not irked by the Hunter’s interruptions. “There is talk of another war, Hunter, and with that many Houses against what the City has of Guardians, would you wager the City would win, or the Fallen?”

Dominic stood there, arms crossed while his mind ran hundreds of scenarios through, each outcome nearly as worse as the last. “And what do you want in return? Do you want us to smuggle you in supplies? Help you when you need it?”

Tethris tilted his head, no doubt giving the man a smile from the paranoid and distrustful questions. “All that I ask of you in return is for you to answer to any of our calls when the time comes.”

A hum from the Exo Titan, “Doable.”

Dominic’s head snapped towards Lynx, “But we don’t know what we-”

“I’ve sent everything that you need to know to your Ghost,” Tethris interrupted this time, gold eyes glinting mischievously towards the man before turning towards the Exo. “Until then.”

Lynx bowed his head forward, right arm pressed against his stomach and nodded. “Until then,” he replied and grabbed Dominic’s left arm, yanking him past Asavek and out the building.

Dominic barely got one word out before the two were transmitted up into the abandoned building he arrived at earlier. Taking a deep breath in and yanking his arm free, he raised a pointed finger and opened his mouth to chew out the Titan.

 


	3. Questionable Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic scolds Lynx-17, yet ultimately sees the good in what the Exo is trying to cause. He relents after a brief argument and decides that getting thrown over the Tower's rails is better than being caught off-guard by an attack.

A/N: Guess who just threw out two chapters in one day! Me, surprisingly. Anyway, sorry that this is short but the next chapter will be long and hopefully makes up for what was lost in this one.

 

“Conspiring with the enemy! This is just absolutely rich!” A loud and sarcastic voice rang through the empty ruins, followed by swift clicks of boots. Dominic would have ran his hands through his hair if it were not for his helmet, instead spinning one of his throwing knives in his right hand, dancing across his gloved fingers with practice precision.

Another voice, robotic that rumbled a deep baritone rang out. “Six Fronts only happened just a short while ago, and the Outcasts have given us plausible reasons that there is going to be another attack on the City!”

Dominic spun sharply on his heel, gold eyes narrowed with the tip of his knife pointed towards the Titan, “What if these Outcasts give us the wrong locations and leave us wide open for an easier attack, hmm? Ever thought about that?”

“Of course I gave it enough thought!” The Exo hissed, yellow optics flashing dangerously. “Going through Six Fronts myself is something I do not want a repeat of! If there is the chance of delaying, or even stopping, another battle that might destroy the City!”

Dominic sighed, stopping in place to turn towards the Exo, arms crossed while sitting on top of a Fallen cache, one that the Hunter was not allowed to loot considering of who it belonged to. “And who do we tell this to, hmm? Because the moment we say we spoke to a band of Fallen we will probably get thrown into some holding facility and be treated like traitors,” he said, voice even and face unimpressed despite the Titan unable to see.

This caused Lynx to pause for a few seconds, gold optics flickering around Dominic’s frame, right hand rubbing at his face while the left fell to his lap, hand clutching onto his knee guard. “Tethris has not given me any reasons to doubt him over the years I have known him,” Lynx began, raising his right hand upon noticing the Hunter raise his shoulders, about to blurt out various questions at once. “Tethris knows of Craask, a Kell under the House of Kings, and has been told by many of his most trusted about a potential alliance with Solkis, Devils, and Draksis, Winter.

“Another Kell, Virixas of Wolves, is another possibility,” Lynx added, both hands placed on his thighs as he awaited the man in front of him to answer.

He blinked owlishly at the man for a few seconds before throwing his hands up in the air. “Fine! But I’m not the one to tell about the reason why we know of this,” he responded, glaring when the Exo gave him a smile. “I already dislike this partnership…” he grumbled, left hip cocked out to the side and crossed his arms. “Normally it’s the Hunters who give the bad ideas…”

Lynx only beamed at the man and stood up with a swift heave of his body, armour clicking against one another. “Have you met Shaxx? He’s the one you want to worry about,” he responded, taking a few steps forward and placed a hand upon the Hunter’s shoulder. “I’ll gather Shaxx, Zavala, and Saladin, you can get Brask, Cayde, and Ikora. I have no doubt that Saint will want to join as well.”

Dominic only grunted, shucking off the hand from his shoulder and spun on the heel of his boots, cape fluttering behind him as he took strides forward. “It’s not my fault if Ikora throws you down the tower!” he called out behind him and took a jump into the air, the world around him blurring as he transmitted himself onto his ship.

Lynx only shook his head, watching the Hunter disappear in a flurry of pixels and held out a hand for his Ghost. “So, you think that went well?”

Oberon rolled his green optic, throwing back the same amount of sarcasm. “That went about as well as you trying to punch an Ogre to death.”

Lynx chuckled, “But it worked out in the end, did it not?”

“Sure it did! If you count being grabbed by the legs and thrashed around like a ragdoll while the thing was trying to knock some sense into you!” Oberon huffed, though he affectionately pressed himself against Lynx’s cheek. “But if you ever do that again I am not bringing you back for five minutes…”

“Harsh, but acceptable.”

 


	4. Take A Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic decides to return to his home in the Tower after weeks of being out in the wilds, yet a certain Exo shows up like the plague and interrupts his brief time to prepare for an important meeting. Just one day of meeting the Titan the Hunter already wants to get rid of him.

Right leg bouncing uncontrollably, the clicking of his heel against the metal floor nearly silenced the blood rushing in Dominic’s ears. It has been an hour since he had left Lynx-17, twenty since he arrived in the Hangar of the Tower and began to stall. He had time, knew that majority of the people both he and the Titan had to gather were currently busy with other affairs and would be available within three more hours. But still, he hesitated on the meeting.

The Exo was still an unknown to him. Yellow optics, silver plating, and a thick grey plate on his forehead, probably used often through headbutts if he were to ever lose his helmet in battle. His mouth sparked white each time he spoke, all the way down his throat and chest through gaps in his body. Yet the style of the Exo’s armour made him somewhat impressed.

His armour was mainly black and grey with orange in various places. His shoulders bore a metal wolf head without a lower jaw on the left, a snarling male lion head on the right, the fangs of the creatures curving over his shoulders just enough that he could move each arm freely. At the end of his gauntlets resembled bear claws, silver metal gauntlets secured over brown fur. His chest piece, however, held no design, just more fur wrapping around his neck like Lord Shaxx. Lynx’s boots held no engraving, but at the bottom of his boots had four spikes, probably for traction and tight turns. He had no idea what his helmet looked like but Dominic had the impression it dealt with either a lion or a wolf. But what held Dominic curious was the fact that the Titan did not have a mark on his hip, just pouches for extra ammo or resources from the wild.

Admiration of armour still did not gain the Hunter’s trust, but with the amount of Houses and Kell names that were mentioned by Tethris he could not risk it.

“If you keep thinking this quick you’re going to break something,” Amirah spoke up, her shell floating into view from his right, gold optic narrowing in worry. “Once this meeting is done and over with I’ll have us on radio silence for a few hours, depending on how it goes in there, give you a break.”

Dominic was thankful that he had an ever vigilant Ghost by his side, one that took care of him when he neglected his own personal care and reminded him each day to do something so he would not go full ‘wild’ and stir crazy. "What would I ever do without you?” he hummed, a pleased smile gracing his tired face.

Amirah laughed, “Probably still lost in the wilds.” She blinked her eye, the background changing in a flash. “How about we stay in our own quarters until we’re needed?”

A quick glance around did reveal that she transmatted him to their own private area, standing in the middle of the living room. The area was ‘cluttered’, wood shelves decorating the walls, each containing a different item ranging from a Captain’s helmet to a Harpy eye, even a Hive Knight’s sword mounted on the wall above a brick fireplace. His brown leather couch still had three data pads at the left end, powered off until further use is required. Across from the couch rested a glass coffee table, parts of an auto rifle scattered about on top of a white oil stained cloth. There was a cube of unused radiolaria on the top left corner of the table, spinmetal just beneath it. He must have been in the middle of a weapon creation experiment before he ran off to the wilds just weeks ago.

“Where’s Lynx at?” Dominic questioned, moving his way towards the couch and promptly fell upon it, bouncing twice from the weight and springs.

Amirah followed after him, scanning his body and switched his armour for a blue jacket, black jeans, and a grey t-shirt, his boots just beside his feet. “I would guess he’s with Saint-14 right now,” she answered, drifting down and rested on a pillow on his right. “Ikora has already received the message and will be in the Hall on the time Lynx has given us, same goes for Andal and Cayde.”

“That’s one less thing to worry about…” Dominic sighed, leaning back against the couch, arms spread out along the back of it and kicked his right leg up, foot resting against the table and tilted his head back. “Does Lynx have the others?”

“Yes, he sent me the message a few minutes ago.”

He is not sure whether to be relieved or terrified of the fact that the seven most notorious Guardians were going to have to listen to him and another Guardian he barely knows explain a possible attack against the City, and he still has no idea what the Fallen are after. His left leg began to bounce in place, the itch to spin a knife in his hands growing with each passing second. “Tethris gave you everything we need, right?”

“Correct, plus a bit more.”

“A bit more?”

Amirah made no move to get up, instead her shell expanding in a relaxed stance. “I’ve been given every House plus Kell name that may be involved in the attack. He has also managed to gather the locations of several outposts of each House as well, mainly Devils from what I can see.”

Dominic tilted his head towards her, “We have two hours to spare, why not attack the outposts and weaken them while we can?”

“It might spook them into a quicker attack,” Amirah responded, “or they could find out Tethris’s moles.”

He sighed, groaning in annoyance. “What about taking supplies from them? Not enough to spook them but enough to hurt them.”

She hummed at this, processor calculating the probabilities. “If we strike the Devils the most we could do some damage. Even taking some supplies from the Kings would possibly do wonders. Should I inform Lynx?”

It was a tempting offer, being able to hurt the Fallen to prevent any significant damage or death tolls, both on Guardian and on civilian. “Hold off until the meeting… But I would want Lynx to chat with Tethris and see if it is a good idea and to warn his own of keeping a low profile.”

Amirah finally turned towards him, shell shifting like she was about to speak when three knocks rattled the metal door. “I believe we were not expecting any visitors today,” she commented as he stood up, slipping his socked feet into his boots and glided across the hardwood floors to the door.

Dominic only shrugged his shoulders, outstretched his left hand towards the keypad and pressed ‘Open’, the door sliding open with a swift hiss and click. He blinked twice at the sight before him. “Lynx-17?”

The Exo Titan stood just a few feet away from the door, no longer wearing his armour but dressed in casual clothes. A grey hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, white t-shirt underneath, black sweatpants, and regular blue tennis shoes. His armour was definitely not fooling the Hunter on how much he was built like a tank, pieces of yellow and white tubes glowed softly in the empty hallway.

“I thought it would be best to check up on a few things,” Lynx responded, head swiveling to look at both ends of the halls. “Though I think it best to do so inside your place or at my own.”

Dominic scratched the back of his head, stepping towards the right and allowed him through with a wave of his other hand, fingers finding brutally tangled curls. “Amirah and I assumed that you would be speaking with Saint-14 while we waited another…” He craned his neck towards the keypad, the time stamp showing he has been here for an hour. “One more hour?”

Lynx brushed past, yellow optics scanning the room, the plates where his eyebrows would be raising up. “You’re a hoarder,” he pointed out.

“Collector…” Dominic hissed, pressing ‘Closed’ and followed after the Titan towards his kitchen.

The kitchen was small, tiled floors white, and the countertops made of dark oak. Out of all of the rooms in his home this would be the area with the least amount of clutter considering there was dishes he set out to dry last time he was here and still sitting on the drying rack. A simple light shined in the middle of the kitchen, reflecting off of the Exo’s shiny body and metal refrigerator. One the left side of the countertop rested two wooden chairs that showed barely any signs of use.

Lynx chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled back one of the chairs and sat down, mindful of his body weight. “Right, but that is quite a collection you have,” he responded, turning his body around to gaze upon the items set upon shelves across the living room.

Dominic huffed, crossed his arms and made his way on the opposite side of the counter, “Are you here to look at things or talk about the incoming war?” He sent the briefest of glimpses towards Amirah, who casually floated over and hovered over his right shoulder, gold optic blinking lazily as she watched the conversation.

This finally snapped him out of his gaze of awe as Dominic finally understood. “We still know who is involved; Winter, Kings, Devils, and Wolves,” he began, holding out a hand for his own Ghost to appear.

Oberon pixelated into view, green optic blinking as his black and gold shell twitched before a beam of blue shot from his eye, a holographic map of Earth coming into view, red dots flashing up in several locations.

“I am assuming that Tethris gave you the locations of several of their hideouts as well?”

“Correct.”

Lynx hummed in satisfaction, “Good. I’m glad that he trusts you enough already.”

Dominic raised a brow but made no move to question, just shifted his weight from his right foot to the left, intent on just listening.

The red markers began to change on the map, logos of the known Houses taking place to signify what hideout belonged to, and majority of them turned to a red Devils. “Oberon and I were planning on hitting a few of the outposts in order to see what they have for ordinance as well as any supplies we might be able to use for the City,” Lynx added. “That is  _ if  _ this meeting goes according to plan. I’m just wondering if-”

“We’re in,” Dominic cut in, gold eyes locking with yellow optics that snapped up to look at him.

Lynx opened and closed his mouth several times, white mouth flickering as bits of static crackled in the silence. “I was not expecting you to be so…open... about going on an unsanctioned mission,” he finally stated, waving a dismissing hand towards his Ghost, allowing the map to disappear in a blink.

The man rolled his eyes at this, the right corner of his lips quirking up just a brief second, “I’m a Hunter, I normally do ‘unsanctioned’ missions out past the Walls.”

And it was true. Dominic barely spent enough time in the City, only showing up if there was an emergency or he needed to return and pick up any new bounties. He often fought the Darkness solo, turned in any evidence he needed to prove that a high value target was off the list, and stuck to himself. He found himself on radio silence during most of his patrols, the duration extending the longer he was out.

Lynx hummed at that. “Fair enough, I suppose,” he shrugged, standing up from his chair and walked across the room towards the living room, just a simple seven steps away from the kitchen with his large strides. “Ever considered getting a Fireteam?” he questioned, picking up a Fallen Captain’s helmet, four green vertical stripes running down under the left eye socket, an angry slash running diagonally across from above the right eye to just underneath the left eye.

“I did over nearly a century ago, ended up with them getting blasted to pieces by a Warmind and consumed by some self-assembling, self-replicating nanotechnology,” he gritted out, teeth clenched as he followed after the Exo, flumping down on his couch with a hard bounce. “I prefer working alone than having to deal with that…”

Lynx placed the mask back to its rightful place, “I’m… Sorry…”

Amirah quickly floated between the two, “Sorry to burst this touchy moment but you have about four minutes to get to the Hall and discuss with the others of this upcoming war.”

Both heads snapped towards the Ghost before quickly gazing at one another, shouted, and bolted towards the door.

“ _ Shit! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every two weeks on Saturday (unless stated otherwise). I am open to any questions and love feedback if I do something wrong!


End file.
